Sensei Ichiro
Summary Sensei Ichiro is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. Ichiro is a japanese warrior who had acquired immortality via the Elixir of Life, created from the Philosopher's Stone. Ichiro is one of the few men that know how to craft it, and one of the few men who managed to master chi. Appearance and Personality Sensei Ichiro, true name Ichiro Ryuu Najimakura, is a asian, tall and muscular man. His skin features many marks from his previous fights and trainings. He has black semi-long hair and a black slight beard, with a detailed goatee. His eyes have brown irises, and they seem always fierce. His usual attire consists of a japanese farmer's hat (Normally beige/yellow or black), black gi with a black belt, with red stripes. He also tends to wear a very comfortable undershirt and comfortable cotton shoes. He also has many hidden pockets and seaths, to allow him to carry many supplies and weapons. Ichiro is hardened from many battles, with a hard and fierce personality, altough smart and tactical. He can plan complex plans within seconds easily. However, when outside battles and training, he is much gentler, honored and friendly, altough he never truly abandons his tactical and analytical side. He has no fear on doing anything, if that means achieving his goals, and his only qualm is his honor. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C with meditation. Name: 'Ichiro Ryuu Najimakura. A.K.A: Sensei Ichiro; Ichiro-San; Ichiro-Sensei; Ichiro-Senpai; The One Who Rests over the Waterfall; Alive Shadow; Samurai Assassin. '''Origin: --' '''Gender: Male. Age: '''Unspecified; At least 57. '''Classification: Human trainer, samurai, ninja, martial artist. Powers and Abilities: '''Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Chakra Manipulation, Energy Infusing, Low Eletrokinesis, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Limited Empathy, Mid-Low Umbrakinesis, Mid-Low Photokinesis, Emotional Control, Low Pyrokinesis, Low Aerokinesis, Low Hydrokinesis, Low Atmokinesis, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Casting, Resistance to Magic, Quick Learning, Infinite Mental Capacity, Resistance to Mind Attacks, Immunity to Poison, Super Strength/Durability/Speed. | '''All of the previous powers on a larger scale; Psychokinesis, Senses Manipulation, Mid Karma Manipulation, Luck Nullification. Attack Potency: Small Building Level '''(Casually demolished a dojo) | Building Level''' (His destructive potential was comparable with Old Knight Larry). Speed: Supersonic+ (Casually dodges and repels continuous machine gun fire; Outran Pre-Training Jockey) | Same Lifting Strength: Class 1 | High Class 1 Striking Strength: High Class KJ, much higher with Chi Pressure Points | Class MJ, much higher with Chi Pressure Points. Durability: Room+ Level '''(Resisted the explosion of multiple rockets fired from Rocket Launchers) | '''Building Level (Survived a torpedo). Stamina: Superhuman (Can meditate for more than 1 year without sustenance; Can fire 3 strong chakra beams in sucession before getting unconscious). Range: Multi-City Block wide. Standard Equipment: Bombs, fire bombs, Molotov Cocktails, shurikens, kunais, katana, wakizashi, daikatana, a pair of Mauser's C96, two Daos. Intelligence: '''Nigh-genius; Incredibly experient and good martial artist (Knowing and mastering 23 types of martial arts), renowed alchemist, great at craftsmanship, very skilled weapon-user, medic and poison-maker, extensive knowledge on many lenguages, history, geography, anatomy, cosmology, philosophy and mathematic. | '''Higher than before; Expert lie detector. Weaknesses: Despite knowing many elements, he only knows how to use a few with skill; Sheer unpredictability may render him extremly confused; Weak against curses and jinxes. Feats: - Demolished thick walls with one single blow. - Wrestled a bear with ease. - After meditating, managed to keep up with Old Knight Larry and defeat him in a sword-fighting tournament. - Swat and deflected bullets from machine guns using his own hands. - After some observation and practice (around 3/4 weeks), he can learn almost any skill. - Resisted mental assault from the Hoarder, a incredibly powerful godly being. - Shown to fully ignore poison from Hellvipers, one of the most poisonous animals from Earth, Hell, Heaven and Limbo. - Medusa tried to petrify him, however, Ichiro managed to actually look at her eyes without being petrified (Altough he could only do that for some seconds). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pressure Point hits: Having knowledge on pressure points, Ichiro can freely and skillfully use Pressure Points to quickly disable his enemies, particularly those who underestimates him. ''- Focused Pressure Point hits:'' By enchancing his already deadly Pressure Points with Chi, Ichiro can disable not only the blood flow (and he can, to a much upgraded extent), but also the energy flows, being able to interrupt powerful attacks just by hitting one FPP hit on the enemy. ''- Life-Interrupting Pressure Point hits:'' By enchancing his Pressure Points with Chakra, Ichiro can stop the very own flux of life and karma of one's being, completly disabling for some seconds or (in some cases) killing with ease the being in question. Mind Shield: ''Focusing on the chakra of his own body, Ichiro can shield himself against mental assault, strengthening even more his already resistant brain against mental assault. ''Master Waterfall Style (Style of fighting): ''Ichiro has a self-thaught martial art called Master Watterfall Style, that is a complex mix of many martial arts, mainly based on Sharp Intent Fist, Northern Fist, Drunk Fist, Shotokan Karate, Chuk Kuk Do, Ninjutsu, Wrestling, Kendo, Eskrima, Muay Thai and Samurai-Style Fighting. ''Chakra Beam: Chakra rarely is used on such offensive manner thanks to its importance on the life of the user. However, anyone who risks using that beam may have a excellent or horrible result. The Chakra Beam can be used to heal or damage, and the mere act of using the beam can leave Ichiro tired both mentally and physically, but compensates for the great result: If used offensively, it can instantly desintegrate most creatures, and if used for healing, can heal practically any injure - especially those that affect the soul and mind - of the user (Exceptions are curses, divine wounds, some diseases and on specific cases, but even then, the effect of the mentioned is lightened). Others Key: '''Base | '''With meditation Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Samurais Category:Warriors Category:Humans Category:Alchemists Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Chakra Users Category:Chi Users Category:Psychics